


尤桐   援，妙不可言

by narumi



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumi/pseuds/narumi
Summary: 注意桐人不是处了，有洁癖的慎入。





	尤桐   援，妙不可言

**Author's Note:**

> 注意桐人不是处了，有洁癖的慎入。

尤桐   援，妙不可言

 

尤吉欧回宿舍的时候，发现房间里突然多了一个人。

那个黑发的男生在铺一直以来都空着的那张床，听见门开了，回头朝他打了个招呼。

“你好，我今天刚搬进来。”

尤吉欧想起宿管大叔确实前几天说过要有一批新同学搬到这个宿舍楼，让他们把空床铺上的东西挪干净。

“你好。我是尤吉欧。”他放下包，看着这个新室友，“需要我帮你吗？”

“啊，不用了不用了！已经整理地差不多了。”

男生笑笑，转身朝他伸出手。

“我叫桐谷和人，今天开始多多关照！等会我请你出去吃个饭吧，以后可能会麻烦你很多事。”

尤吉欧突然一顿，接着又无事发生过一样握上他的手，扯出一个笑。

“吃饭就不用了……”

桐谷和人，桐人，虽然今天才见到真人，但这名字早就出名到连从不问八卦的尤吉欧都记住了。

视线扫过对方被衣领紧紧包裹的脖颈，尤吉欧疑惑。那下面真的像大家所说，布满了各种乱七八糟的性爱痕迹吗？

这样一个看上去干净清爽的人，真的会援交吗？

 

 

 

就算多了一个室友，实际上和之前也没有什么区别。

桐人基本不回宿舍，就算回，也大多是在深夜一两点，静悄悄的，尤吉欧第二天看见他床上鼓起的一团被子，才发现这个人回来睡了一晚。

尤吉欧不是个多话的人，桐人也从不聊自己的事，极少数的几次交流都围绕着附近好吃的餐馆或者最近好看的电影，无比和谐。

只是住在一起后，尤吉欧偶尔不经意一瞥，确实在桐人睡乱的领口下发现刺眼的吻痕，在他赖床不起的早上不小心看到掀起的睡衣下一道道惊人的指印。有时尤吉欧熬夜赶论文，也能碰到满眼春意嘴唇红肿的桐人，浑身发软地晃进屋里，瘫倒床上。

但如之前强调过的一样，尤吉欧不是个多话的人。

虽然因为沉默寡言他身边没有朋友，但就算有，他也不会把桐人的事情告诉别人。

在他看来这不过是桐人自己选择的道路，他不想插嘴，也没必要插嘴，本来就和他没有什么关系。

然而这个想法，也在一个月后被强行改变了。

 

 

 

起先尤吉欧听到的是绵软的呻吟。

细微粘腻的声音，但毕竟是半夜，尤吉欧半梦半醒之间把楼下的猫咒骂一遍，渐渐在呻吟中重新坠入梦乡。

接着猫叫似的声音变大，与此同时一具温热的肉体沉沉靠在身上，脖子边出现凉意，有什么湿湿软软的东西贴在上面一下一下划着，然后尤吉欧终于听清楚了，那根本不是猫叫，而是一个人充满情欲的呻吟。

他猛地睁开眼睛，看到了被窗外月光映得无比闪亮的黑色双眸，灼热的视线牢牢锁在他身上。

“呃……谁？在干什么……”

身影狠狠颤动了一下，靠在尤吉欧下半身的柔软往下压，咕叽一声水声过后，尤吉欧听到熟悉的声音。

“啊……帮，帮帮我……唔……尤吉欧……同学…唔！”

像是全身放松了一样，桐人完全躺在尤吉欧身上。脖子上的亲吻变得密集，他甚至往尤吉欧脸上舔，湿意一路蔓延到嘴边，尤吉欧赶紧往后缩了半截，迅速打开床头灯。

一时间刺目的灯光过后，入眼的是比街边拉客的妓女更加魅惑人的桃红面庞。桐人毫无疑问已经熟透了，全身上下连着头发丝儿都透着色意，从红嘟嘟的小嘴边溢出的唾液一滴一滴漏在尤吉欧唇缝里，他下意识舔了舔，甜的，不知道桐人之前吃过什么。

“桐……桐谷和人同学，你半夜不睡觉是在做什么？”

“……我……”

桐人迷蒙的瞳孔对焦一秒，又再一次被情欲搅乱。他把头搭在尤吉欧肩上，翘起不着一缕的屁股，就连尤吉欧都能在这个角度下看到一个雪白的臀尖，被桐人自己的手又揉又摸。粘稠的水声没有消失，于是尤吉欧终于意识到，那看起来别扭的手腕是在抽插后穴，桐人在他身上自慰。

“……喂！我说你！桐谷和人！”

推也没用，桐人反倒烦躁地扭来扭去，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔。

“桐人……叫我桐人……唔啊……！里，里面好痒……摸不到……呜……”

他的体温偏高，额头虚虚地冒了层薄汗，像是在索求什么似的一个劲往尤吉欧身上凑，翘起的阴茎吐出清液，一甩一甩抹在尤吉欧小腹上，特殊的腥气为本就暧昧的气氛添一分躁动。

“桐人……好，桐人！”明知这个名字一般用在哪些场合，尤吉欧还是硬着头皮大叫，“你先冷静一下，我们先分开，行吗？你的状态很奇怪，也许我等会该带你去医院……”

“不奇怪，只是里面痒……”

桐人带着他的手往一处隐秘湿热的地方去。先摸到的是绵软的肉，紧接着是水渍， 桐人的后穴居然能自己出水，尤其是摸起来有些褶皱的洞口，一张一合，能触到较里面的幼嫩的肉。

“他们……呃，哈……给我吃了奇怪的，东西……唔……不行，好难受……”

桐人突然眯起眼睛，不知是汗是泪的液体从眼角滑落，穴口狠狠夹住尤吉欧的指尖。

“快点……插我！插进来……你的东西……”

“……”

不用想都知道桐人所说奇怪的东西是什么，尤吉欧咬紧牙齿，差点骂出脏话。看来桐人玩得比他想象中还乱，这种和毒品比没两样的垃圾玩意都能作为情趣用上。

“不，这个……”

无论怎么说还是放过我吧，虽然对不起你。尤吉欧默默想着，手上用力一点点把手抽回来。

“你可以找其他人，你不是有很多朋友？就是你每晚去找的那些人，比如给你吃药的，‘他们’……”

桐人睁大双眼，这下确定是泪的液滴一口气流过脸颊，划过他有些瘦削的下巴，砸在尤吉欧手背上。

“朋友……谁……？”

他迷茫地半抬起头：“桐人……没有朋友，我记不清他们的声音，甚至他们长什么样……只有一晚，限定一晚的温暖，这就足够了……”

“而桐谷和人……更没有朋友。”

最后这句是小声说的，尤吉欧还来不及反应，桐人猛地抽搐，从喉咙里发出几近窒息的呻吟，重重跌到他胸前，脸上的表情分不清是痛苦还是快乐。

“不……痒，好痒！……呃……里…面……不行了……要死了……！”

桐人的两只手完全是胡乱地拨开尤吉欧的裤子，扶着他半硬的阴茎就要坐下去，可惜穴口太湿太滑，每次都从臀缝蹭过，龟头抵着尾椎骨，桐人反倒就势用臀交自慰起来，感受着穴口被摩擦的细微快感独自颤栗。

阴茎逐渐硬挺，就算是钢铁直男，在这个状况下不为所动，那也肯定是勃起障碍。尤吉欧目不转睛地瞪着桐人轻微起伏的蝴蝶骨，毕竟要是看了其他地方，他不知道自己会对桐人做些什么。

两块精致小巧的骨头越来越近，近到连细小的寒毛和毛孔都能看见的时候，他感觉嘴里多了什么东西，柔嫩的一粒，随着吸吮变硬。

而桐人也抱着他的头，终于把完全勃起的阴茎对准饥不可耐的穴口。

“唔啊！进来……了……呃！”

眼角变得红润充满成熟的媚意，桐人不停挺胸，让乳头能被含得深一点，又流下泪。

“好舒服……哈……里面，变大了……硬硬的……舒服……”

一开始是他颠着自己的小屁股勉力吞吐湿漉漉的阴茎，但这实在是太慢了，等尤吉欧意识到的时候，已经箍着他的腰一下一下用力往穴里肏，最深处的媚肉被顶到，咕叽咕叽榨出水来，弄的整根像被舔过一样濡湿。

“不对，我怎么会……咦？”

脑子里红色警告重复报响，怀里的人是传闻中只要开口约，随时都能送上屁股的援交少年“桐人”。这是不清醒的行为，应该马上停下，把桐人扔到浴室里冲几小时冷水才是最佳选择。

可是仿佛尤吉欧才是喝了春药的那一个，手和下半身都违反意志不停往桐人身体里捅，甚至在他经受不住快感扭着腰躲开时强行拉回来继续肏干，揉搓着一直吸引注意力的臀肉，将它们扳开，睾丸拍在被拉开的臀缝里，阴茎戳到肠道最里面。

“要死了……要…死了……！”

桐人尖叫，这下变成他推开尤吉欧了。可惜为时已晚，尤吉欧盯着他圆润的肩膀，一口咬在上面，双手则牢牢锁着他的胯，肉棒捅到最底，将白浊一滴不漏洒在深处。

桐人双脚乱蹬，却在床上找不到着力点，最后只能无助地环住尤吉欧的腰。精液带有残存的药力全部吐出来，他头一沉，靠在尤吉欧身上失去意识。

徒留下一个茫然无措的尤吉欧，疲软的阴茎还塞在他屁股里面，下意识拔，白浊裹着杂七杂八体液一起淌出来。

“……这可，真是……”

今天一个晚上的体验远远超出过去二十年来的人生经历，尤吉欧红着脸，总之还是拿纸巾把桐人的屁股擦干净了。

 

 

 

清晨鸟叫啾啾，听起来和往日没有不同，又似乎多了什么变化。

尤吉欧用被子半遮住脸，偷偷转过身，想要看看躺在对面那张床上的桐谷和人。

结果视线在半途中与另外一股相交，桐人眨眨眼，扯开嘴角，露出一个干笑。

“呃，嗨……早上好。”

看他这反应肯定记得昨晚发生过什么，尤吉欧缓慢吸气，还是感觉氧气不太够，大脑转不过来。

幸好桐人又开口了：“谢谢你帮我清理了……呃……屁股里面……”

致命性打击降临在尤吉欧头上，他气急败坏：“你，你干嘛说这个！你不觉得不好意思吗？！”

桐人一愣，终于浮起羞耻的红晕：“但是不弄干净我会拉肚子……你搞什么，被操的是我，你有什么不好意思的！”

尤吉欧脸红得连眼眶都要灼烧起来，慌乱之下口不择言。

“吃了药就不要回来啊！你不是，援交吗！跟你那些朋友在外面玩够了再回来，也不用祸害我……”

当看到桐人的脸色逐渐由红转白，他才猛地住口，讷讷地张开嘴想道歉，却又嫌自己嘴笨担心说不好话。

“……呀，没想到连你都知道我的传闻啊，哈哈哈。”

桐人笑了三声，转身面朝天花板，头靠着手臂。

“援交，卖屁股，做鸭……好像最难听的说法就是这几个了吧？没错哦，都是真的，我确实在做这种事。”他叹一口气，“不过春药还是没想到啊……明明每次都提前说了不要用奇怪的东西，我这么年轻，总要为身体想想。”

为身体着想就是这结果？尤吉欧忍住了没吐槽，转而问他：“……你为什么要，呃，要援交？”

桐人长长地嗯了一声，语气平淡。

“一开始是无聊吧？别看我现在这样，高中之前一直经受校园欺凌，就是很常见那种，不跟你说话把你当空气，偶尔会把你的东西扔掉还在背后偷笑这样，挺难熬的，我就缩回家里再也没有出门。”

尤吉欧首先感到的是惊讶，毕竟桐人怎么看都属于受欢迎那类的，随之而来的就是可怜。

“好像是高中刚毕业那会？因为要上大学，怎么说都得出门，我就约了一个网上经常说话的朋友，他带我到酒店里面，我什么都不懂，后面的事就不用我说了吧？”

桐人看起来非常无所谓：“一开始确实挺疼的，不过就像那个人说的，只要没裂就好，最后很舒服，灭顶的那种舒服，完全超越了我的想象。第二次是难以忘怀快感，接着是第三次、第四次……每次都想着最后一次了，但每次都没办法停下来，现在都有点上瘾了。”

“……性瘾吗？”

尤吉欧喉咙干涩，迟疑着说出这两个字，桐人反倒笑了。

“听起来好色情啊。对我来说已经像吃饭睡觉一样了，被抱的时候很温暖，确实地拥有了存在感，有人在需要我……虽然一般第二天就各走各互不认识了，但那一瞬间的感觉很好。”

桐人看着呆愣的尤吉欧，抓了抓头发，很苦恼地坐起来，蹬了蹬腿。

“牵扯到你是我没想到的，确实昨天我应该随便找个人，但不知道怎么就走回宿舍了，给你添麻烦了很抱歉……”他歪了歪头，“果然我还是请你吃饭吧？”

“吃饭就不用了……”

发现嘴里又说出相同的答复，尤吉欧和桐人一起笑了一会，舒口气，揪着前额的头发开始纠结。

“那个……你的援交，可以停止吗……？”

桐人尴尬：“你很困扰吗？对不起，要不我跟学校说，我换间宿舍？”

“不不不我不是这个意思！”

尤吉欧赶紧伸手，咬着下嘴唇沉思片刻，很犹豫地提议。

“嗯……我是说，固定床伴怎么样？”

桐人有点惊讶：“这我倒是没想过，和谁？”

“和我。”尤吉欧指了指自己。

室内陷入沉默，桐人和他大眼对小眼长达数十秒，终于难以置信地开口。

“你在开玩笑吗？”

“也许你看起来很唐突……”尤吉欧的眉毛皱到一起，“但是我们家从小到大的教育是，男子汉关键时刻要负责，我觉得现在就是这个时刻。”

“……”桐人挑起一边眉毛，“即使对象早就不是新品而是被用了好几次的二手货？”

“不要那么说嘛……只要之后你只和我就好了。”

桐人还是无法相信，不过从尤吉欧脸上读到的只有毫无保留的诚意，他踌躇了。

“……但是我从没和人一对一过，还是长时间一对一，有点困难。”

尤吉欧笑：“我也没谈过恋爱，一样的，多适应就好了。”

桐人迟疑：“那……先试试？”

尤吉欧伸手，抱住他：“嗯，先试试。”

“……这样真的好吗？”

“有什么不好的？还是说你讨厌我吗？”

“那倒不是……”

“这不就够了。”

“呃……”


End file.
